Shadow of wheels
by MoxDahl
Summary: To hear the sound of an engine running is the greatest pleasure Shikamaru have in his life... and as a child whos entire family is death, pleasure is something he realy hungers for... ShikaXTemari NaruXHina SaixIno rated M for future lemon and violence
1. Shadow of wheels

**Hello there**, this is my first Fan Fiction ever.

So please people be gentle,

By the way, I would love some reviews so I could get a second hand opinion on my work.

**Disclaimer:** **I. AM. NOT. OWNING. NARUTO.** I wish I did...

All the Years later is calculated from the attack.

Shadow of Wheels

He only hear the sound of engines running and then he saw them, The Bloody Wheels, the most feared gang who ever drove on four wheels, he never knew what hit them. One second the entire family was there, all the aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, children and her… the love of his life whit the pride of his life on her arms, the next thing he remembers is a sharp pain evolving from the back of his head.

When he woke up the happy family was turned into maltreated corpses. As Nara Shikaku hastily gets up, he hears a loud cry, one of the Bloody wheels thugs are standing whit a child in his hands, his child, before thinking Shikaku draws his QSZ-92 pistol and fires 2 shots up in the air.

The gang member quickly turns around and stood face to face, whit a man, who on top of being angry was pointing a loaded gun at him.

"Put down my child and start running!"

"Or else what", the gang member said trying to sound brave

"Or else you are going to figure out how good I'm aiming!!"

"Okay… but please let me go"

"PUT HIM THE FUCK DOWN!!"

"Please let me go!!"

"PUT HIM DOWN OR THE ONLY WAY YOU ARE LEAVING THIS ALLY IS IN A BODY BACK"

"Please I was just following orders, please let me go…" while talking the thug pulled a gun, and

lifted it in front of him, as a shield.

"OKAY NOW YOU HAVE TO PUT DOWN THE BABY ASWELL AS THE GUN!"

"Just following orders…" he said whit a mad smile, as he lifted the gun to his head, "geze, Shikamaru your only a new born, but you have seen more than most grownups ever will see"

**8 Years later**

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME" a hyper active boy whit blond hair yells,

"Your right, my stamina is a joke compared to yours, so why even try" a boy whit a high ponytail says calmly.

"ARH, you are boring Shikamaru" the blond boy yell as he approach the lacy boy.

"Tag, you are it", Shikamaru says just before he starts running away laughing.

"Huh… damn you Shika" the blond boy yell, before he starts to run himself.

**13 Years later**

"Shikamaru" 'damn, where it that boy' "Shikamaru!!"

"I am here dad, what's the yelling for?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About what"

"Please Shikamaru sit down"

"Dad, you alright?"

"I am son, but you see… when a man and a woman loves each other very much..."

**16 Years later**

"Happy birthday, Shika" Shikaku yelled as he stormed thru the doorway to his son's room.

"Geze dad, keep it down I am trying to sleep"

"Oh you do not want to sleep away from this letter, it's from the police", Shikaku said, waving a letter in front of him.

"Police, 16, letter… MY LICENSE"

"I think it is" his father said whit a big grin.

In a blink of an eye Shikamaru, had gapped the letter, ripped it open and dragged out the little plastic card.

"Woohoo, I am finally allowed to drive"

"Like that ever stopped us" his father said

"Your right, but now its official" he said whit a big grin.

"Oh well get dressed, and I will show you me birthday present for you" Shikaku said as he leaved the room. Shikamaru sat back down on the bed, 'I am finally 16 and I can drive alone'. Normally they would drive together so that they could shift seat before the officer could approach the car. Quickly he got dressed and walked out the room. First he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, expecting his father down there, but all he found was a note saying I am in the garage, and so should you be. After grapping a piece of bread and quickly drinking a coke, he went to the garage. Out there his father leaned up the hood of a brand new Nissan Skyline GTR-33 whit body kit, neon lights and a bad-ass tail flip. The entire car was a midnight black, whit the Kanji for shadow, in red, on the hood. Shikamaru turned to his dad, who was swinging a key in his hand.

"You're ready? Kid"

"Yeah, old man"


	2. The Race

Hey Guys I am back with a new chapter…

I was surprised to see that I had hits only one day after I subbed the story… I wasn't expecting any hits, at least for a week. So I decided to continue riding about street racing… kind of nice right ;D… oh well here we go…

Btw. **Disclaimer:** **I. AM. NOT. OWNING. NARUTO.** I wish I did...

Shikamaru was happy, truly happy it had been two years since his father gave him his Nissan. And he already won many races and started to make his own team, while sitting in his room one day, surfing the internet for a nice place to live, he finally found something interesting, an old warehouse with a garage on the 1. Floor, living quarters on the 2.

"Dad?" he called out

"I am in the kitchen" a voice called back

"Could you come up here? I got something interesting to show you"

"What is it?" Shikaku asked as he entered the room

"Cheek this out, it's perfect" he said

"Warehouse for sale, lots of space, complete with tools, painting and wax"

"It perfect, right"

"You're sure, about this whole thing about you own garage?"

"Hell yeah, it's what I'm good at, fixing and pimping cars, you seen what I did to the Skyline"

"Your right… but still it's your entire inheritance… just finish high school first and then I will see if a can pull some strings… perhaps I can make him cut the price"

"You think so… anyway I'm off, there is a race tonight and I need some initial capital"

"Good luck" his dad said already dragging out his phone.

Shikamaru walked thru the house, towards the garage and his Nissan, while pressing the green bottom on his phone,

"_I'm on the high way to…"_

"Naruto here, oh hey Shika what's up, there is a race tonight?"

"Yeah, hurry up we need to beat up some new guys, they think they are better than Shadow Wheels."

"Okay cya in 10,"

"Don't bother I come over and pick you up, just have some fuel ready, I'm running low"

"Sure cya."

As he pressed the red button on the phone he entered the car and pressed the button for the garage door, soon after he was on the high way, on his way to Naruto's. Around 5 minutes later he rolled up side by side with Naruto's house just in time to see the garage door open and Naruto come running out with some petrol cans. Around 5 minutes later, a black Nissan skyline and an orange Toyota supra with a Red demon fox in the hood, were speeding down the road, trying to make it in time for the race.

'Fuck, there late' Sai thought,

"Hey are these so called unbeatable drivers gonna be here in time? Or are they scared?" a girl with four pony tails yelled, together with her two brothers, they were the Sand demons."

"Don't worry they will be here," the black haired yelled back, together with Naruto and Shikamaru, they were the Shadow Wheels.

All of a sudden an engine could be heard, and headlights of two cars, could be seen. 'Finally' they all thought.

"So what's the bets?" a guy in a black t-shirt and black cargo pants asked

"5000 pr. Driver, winner take all" Shikamaru said as he dropped 15000 dollars on the table, so did a strange boy with red hair and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. "Who is holding the money?" the girl asked. "Him" Shikamaru said and pointed at a boy how seemed to come out of no were, "what the fuck!" the girl and the boy in black yelled, "this is Sauske, a Yakusa enforcer" Sai replied "shall we begin?"

Soon after two cars stood side by side ready to unleash hell. "You will driver two and two, the team who wins most matches is 30000 richer" Sauske published, "ready, set… GO!!"

Naruto's Toyota and the boy in blacks Mazda RX-8, stormed by him nearly knocking Sauske over. 'You are going down, bitch' Naruto thought, but so did the boy I black, at the first turn, The Mazda had to slow down because of the low weight but the Toyota could just continue, giving Naruto a slight lead, and allowing him to win with out any serious trouble, on the other hand, Sai's Honda-2000 didn't stood a chance against, the red haired boy's Ferrari 599 GTB.

"Sorry guys he was just too fast for me" Sai said sadly

"It's okay Sai…" he said,

"God dammed Sai you lost" Naruto Yelled

"It's okay Naruto, I will just win the last race and we will be back on the line"

"DRIVERS TO THE LINE" Sauske Yelled

"Wish me luck guys"

"Good luck" Sai said

"You better fucking win or I will break your freaking neck" Naruto yelled

"Troublesome" he replied

As he drove up to the starting line he looked at his opponent, 'fuck she is hot. And so is her Porsche, wait what the fuck am I thinking. I got to win or ells its goodbye to my upcoming garage.

"READY"

"SET"

"GO"

Cliffhanger ;D


	3. A job

Hey Guys I am back with a new chapter…

I will now start updating ones every 14 day, unless else is said in a chapter…

Btw. **Disclaimer:** **I. AM. NOT. OWNING. NARUTO.** I wish I did...

He was hot, but it was not the temperature in the room that made him sweat. He was sitting at the police station together with the others.

_Flash back:_

_The engine runs, the adrenalin runs, the fuel runs, everything runs, but still he can't get I front of the silver gray Porsche, 'What the hell?!' he was getting desperate 'why can't I __get in front of__ her'… what he didn't know was that the woman in the Porsche, side by side with his Nissan, thought the exact same thing. All of a sudden, red and blue flashes where everywhere, 'fuck cops', "Naruto, Sai __distribute__ the cash among you and give back the other drivers money" he tried to yell on the communication device, "To late" a strange voice said "We already caught your friends". _

_Flash back ends._

The last thing he remembered was an electronic hook, (like the one from '2fast 2ferious') grapping the side of his car, as the car started to slow down. Fate wanted there to be a bump on the road resulting in his car rolled over, crashing into a lamp-post and a concrete wall. Right now his Nissan skyline looked more like a crumbled beer can. He turned against Naruto

"Did you get my money?" he said

"Yeah, her you go" Naruto handed him a stack of money.

"Thanks, give me yours and Sais to"

"What, no way, it's my paper dude"

"Shut up, I need them for my garage"

"Garage? You don't have a garage"

"My dad is pulling some strings, and I have the money, so I have a garage…"

"Holy crap, where?"

"The old warehouse… down town"

"Cool, okay I will give you the money, but I want a job… my landlord want me out…"

"Sure, I need some mechanics"

"Could I get a job to?" Sai asked

"Sure…" he answered

"Hey you" the blond woman yelled, "I want my car fixed, it got hooked, just like yours,"

"Then put the money on the table"

"All 5000" she asked shocked

"No, all 15000, and then I will fix all your cars… and you will get a job…"

"Why would we work for you?" the trio asked

"Because you need a home"

"How the hell would you know?" the red haired boy said

"Please, I always run a background check on my opponents"

"Huh, how"

"Internet"

"Dammed, okay we will work for you, but we want to be treated the same way as your two friends"

"What ever"

As their conversation went on a policeman walked up to them and said "alright, you will al spend the night I a cell and pay the fine of 5000 pr. Driver, we are right now changing your illegal parts ,in the cars, with legal." "30.000 dollars" they all yelled, "not a dollar less".

"This is bullshit" Naruto said on the communications device,

"I know, but let's head to my place; I need to see how far my dad is with the warehouse"

As they all went to their cars, they started to learn the other team's names,

"So the blond is Temari, the black dressed is Kankuro and the red haired is Garra, right?"

"Yep, and you are Shikamaru the black haired is Sai and the hyper active blond is Naruto"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

"Shut it, Naruto"

As they reached their cars an officer came up asking them about name and car. Around 20 minutes later they all rolled out of the police garage, Shikamaru's Skyline was in a trucks body owned by the police. As they rolled by the warehouse Shikamaru asked the driver to drop of his car in front of the building. Needing a ride back to his house Shikamaru asked Temari,

"Can I drive with you?"

"Why not with your friends?"

"They are both going home first"

"Oh, well get in" she said with a slight blush

As they drove back to the Nara house, Shikamaru was learning the past of the tree siblings.


	4. The past of the sand

Hey Guys I am back with a new chapter…

Please drop a review; I really want to know how I am doing

And by the way Termari is the youngest of the 3 sand siblings in this story.

**Disclaimer:** **I. AM. NOT. OWNING. NARUTO.** I wish I did...

It turned out that the three siblings came from the Konoha region. Where there father was one of the towns greatest racers, but one day the Yakuza came to their house.

_Flash back:_

"_Who is it" her father asked, no one answered. "Hello, is anybody there?" "Boys, the nice man don't open, what you do when nobody opens." A freaky voice said calm "CRACK IT OPEN" a brute voice yelled. Seconds later the door was nothing but a pile of wooden sticks. Where their door once was, a __lanky person whit glasses and silver hair now stood. _

"_You" her father yelled "You damned_ _bastard" _

"_Now, now is that a way to greed an old friend" the sliver haired man said "after all we serve the same master" _

"_I am nothing like any of you, damned murders"_

"_Shut up you cursed coward"_

"_Better a coward, then a slaying bastard, you was there, won't you? In fact I bet you where the one that lead the attack."_

"_Oh boy, you know me way to well" a demonic smile spread on his face "but you are wrong again old man, I didn't lead the attack, I wanted to, but the boss wanted the credit for it himself"_

"_Orochimaru…" a sad expression was now on his face_

"_You got that right" the man said and lifted his finger, the mobsters behind him reveled their batons and as the silver haired man lowered his finger the enforcers attacked him and tried to beat him up, newer the less her father was ready. He quickly tock a pose and put a left hook at the temple of his first opponent, "One" her father counted "two" he yelled as a right straight send his next opponent flying._

"_Three"_

"_Four"_

"_Five"_

"_Six"_

_He kept counting as the gang members started to retreat. In the flash of an eye a jet of blood came from his back, and he felt on his knees. She was too scared, even to scream. All that blood. And her dead father… As the gang members started to leave the Silver haired man, took his __Shipka sub machine gun whit silencer and shoot the other gang members in their back. "Failure was not an option" he said as he turned on the __gas cooker and looked at her father's face where his smoke burned. _

_Flash back end:_

"How did you three get out alive?" he asked

"We jumped out a window and fled in his car, I was 3 at that time"

"Wait a second, how old are you now?"

"21, but it weren't me who drove the car"

"Then who drove?"

"Our neighbor"

"Where is he…?"

"He is dead… he tried to kill us when he figured out the bounty… 100.000 dollars for us"

"Which one of you killed him?"

"Garra did when he was 15… that's why he is all creepy and shit"

As they talked they arrived at Shikamaru's house, on their way out they was meet by a very happy Shikaku, "That warehouse you where talking about… I forced the owner down 15 so instead of 100.000 dollars, its only 85.000 dollars"

"That's great" Shikamaru yelled "the legacy from my family is 100.000 dollars that means I have 15 grand left for initial capital"

"I knew you would say something like that… so I already bought it for you" his dad said whit a large Grin

"YOU WHAT" he yelled "ITS MINE ALREADY"

Hey guys I know it was not as good as it could be… but please I just got a new job, my education and other stuff…


End file.
